Harry Potter and the Keyblade Master
by DevilNinjaXIII
Summary: With Voldemort building up his army, Dumbledore needs a DADA teacher who can prepare the students for what they may face. It's time to bring in the Master.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Kingdom Hearts.

Author's Note: Inspired by kyugan's Dark Defense.

**Harry Potter and the Keyblade Master**

**Chapter I: The Two Sorcerers**

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, sat in his office, awaiting a visit from an old acquaintance of his. Dumbledore hadn't had much luck in finding a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for this year, either due to the Ministry's interfering or the fear brought on by rumors of the job being cursed (both of which he was sure were true).

Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, had been using his authority to discredit him and young Harry Potter, since the boy had come from the maze, with the dead body of Cedric Diggory, stating that Voldemort had returned. After hearing Barty Crouch's explanation of how he escaped from Azkaban and Harry's account of what happened when he touched the Triwizard Cup, Dumbledore tried to convince Fudge of Voldemort's return, but he was too blinded by his love of office, and refused to believe it. Now Fudge was under the impression that Albus was after his job, despite the fact he has refused the job every time it was offered.

Fudge had used his authority to strip Dumbledore of his Chairmanship of the International Confederation of Wizards and demote him from Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. They even took away his Order of Merlin, First Class, though he truly wasn't worried about any of those things. What he was worried about was the attacks they made on Harry Potter.

The Daily Prophet (under Fudge's orders no doubt) had been making snide comments like 'a tale worthy of Harry Potter' whenever a story about someone having a strange accident was printed. A far-fetched story is reported; they print something like 'let's hope he hasn't got a scar on his forehead or we'll be asked to worship him.' But what really angered him was their attempt to expel Harry from Hogwarts.

Dumbledore had to go to the Ministry and remind them that they had no authority to expel his students without proof that they broke the Statute of Secrecy. In a few days, he would be attending a hearing as a defense witness for Harry.

Meanwhile, he was trying to find a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, whilst managing the Order of the Phoenix, and it wasn't an easy task. He knew that if he couldn't find someone to fill the post soon, the Ministry could place someone from their offices in the position, and Fudge would most likely put someone who will keep them from actually learning how to defend themselves. Dumbledore had to find someone for the job soon to prevent that.

Of course he could always cave in and give Severus the job, but that would only solve half the problem, as Fudge would still be able to have someone fill in the Potions teacher position, and Dumbledore couldn't get in touch with Horace Slughorn to convince him to come out of retirement. Severus said that Voldemort has been looking for him, but hasn't had much luck finding him, and none of Slughorn's old students could get in touch either. Fortunately (or ironically depending on how you looked at it), Severus's information on Voldemort had provided just the solution to his problem, and was the very reason why he was sitting in his office now, awaiting his friend's visit. As he sat there, eating lemon drops, he heard a knock on his door.

"Enter," he said simply, and the door opened to reveal a tall man, dress in sky blue robes, and wearing a pointed hat with stars and a crescent moon. He had a long grey beard and a harsh face, but his eyes were filled with kindness as he walked into Dumbledore's office.

"It is good to see you again, Albus," he said as he made his way to Dumbledore's desk, "I take it you are well?"

"As well as the old age will allow me to be, Yen Sid." Dumbledore replied, standing up to greet his old friend. "Oh, you are not nearly as old as me Albus," Yen Sid said as he and Dumbledore sat down on opposite sides of the desk.

"So, what troubles you, Albus?" Yen Sid asked after turning down a lemon drop from Dumbledore, "You said in your letter that you needed a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, yet I take it there is more to it than that."

"You would be correct, Yen Sid," Dumbledore said, as he pulled out copy of the Daily Prophet and handed it to Yen Sid. "Last June, Voldemort returned to power, and has been rebuilding his army bit by bit. The Minister refuses to believe he's back and believes that I'm conspiring against him. With the Ministry taking every chance they can to discredit me, finding a suitable candidate for the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher has been a trying task."

"Indeed," said Yen Sid, "And you were hoping that I could fill the position, so that the ministry cannot put one of their agents on the job?"

"That was indeed my reason for calling," Dumbledore said, "however there is more still to the situation." Yen Sid raised an eyebrow and Dumbledore continued, "According to information from one of our spies, Voldemort has acquired a new type of dark creature, one that hasn't been seen since the days of Grindelwald."

"Heartless," Yen Sid said, "So they have returned to this world as well," Yen Sid stroked his beard in thought, "And you wish me to teach your students how to defend themselves from the Heartless?"

"More or less," Dumbledore replied and Yen Sid sighed again, "Regrettably, I cannot take the post. Much like you need to maintain the Order of the Phoenix, I am needed to prepare for the approaching war against my old apprentice, Xehanort."

"It sounds like we are both having difficulties with our students," Dumbledore said with a smile. "Indeed we are," Yen Sid replied also smiling, "However, you still need a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Yen Sid said, "While I may be too occupied to take the post, there is another who can."

"He is our newest Keyblade Master and has much experience with darkness in general; he will be perfect for the post," Yen Sid said confidently. "Is that so?" Dumbledore said, "That is certainly relieving, when can I meet him?"

Yen Sid then motioned to the door and it opened to reveal a young man with silver white hair, blue eyes and a lean, muscular build. He wore a white traveling cloak, over a black zip-up vest, and baggy blue jeans. "Albus Dumbledore," Yen Sid said standing up, "I would like you to meet Keyblade Master Riku."

**That's it for this chapter. Let me know what you think and I'll see you later. Peace!**


End file.
